<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.•* An Ending I Can be Satisfied With {Old Edition} *•. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868581">.•* An Ending I Can be Satisfied With {Old Edition} *•.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Bottom Shuichi, Depression, Everybody thinks there's consent, F/M, Female Saihara Shuichi, Female Shuichi, Kaito is a horrible "boyfriend", Kaito is secretly batshit insane, Kaito loses it, Kokichi is a horrible friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Saihara doesnt wanna get boinked, Suicide, Takes place after Chapter 1, Top Kaito, but he's trying his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Shuichi is a girl because this is writing practice. I apologize for anybody who finds this disturbing, and/or despairing)</p><p> Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective {In Training}. Pretty, introverted, popular, and polite. What’s the perfect way to ruin her? One night, hours after everyone’s tucked themselves into bed, Saihara hears a knock on her door, and gets up to answer it.</p><p> Boy was that a mistake.</p><p>{ON HIATUS}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(One-Sided)Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. .•* The Reputation of Saihara Shuichi *•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am, with my first written smut in 3 months. The last time I wrote one of these, I was in a shitty fandom, so I’m here to fix my sins with more sins. Please do not storm the comments with hate and offensive comments, as this is a redemption fic with a bad ending. Shuichi will be referred to as Saihara due to Genderbending. Thank you.•*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Saihara wears a short dress that has the same designs as the canon Shuichi shirt. She wears high fishnets. Her cap is long gone. She has long hair with the same texture as Shuichi’s canon hair. ~ </p><p> </p><p> It all started after the day after Kaede died. Saihara gained a lot of respect and reputation. Miu was constantly asking the detective girl to look at her blueprints, Kokichi was often seen beside Saihara, chatting her up every morning with the juiciest gossip (Whether Saihara wanted to hear it or not), and even Maki knocking one her door from time to time to see how she was doing. </p><p> Saihara was very happy that everyone was appreciating her. Well, almost everyone. There was one person she hadn’t really connected with yet. That person was Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut. She didn’t  know why he rarely spoke to her, as she often saw him gazing at her from a distance, or heard him complimenting her whenever she passed by. He was a very confusing case.</p><p> But Kaito was the least of her concerns. What about her swimming with Tenko at 8:30? Or her promise to help Gonta look for those tiny bugs he always talked  about? Or her personal studies on the strange “Horsea” rock that kept catching her attention. Oh, and don’t even get her started on Maki’s determination to clear The Death Road of Despair. Sometimes, Saihara felt like an overworked accountant with a full to-do list. And... she liked it.</p><p> She liked everybody coming to her at the strangest times just to exchange words or invite her to do an activity. This had been going on for 2 weeks now. Saihara just living a happy life, even if she was confined within school walls. Eventually, she had to take a break from all of this.</p><p> She hated saying no whenever somebody requested to hang out with her, but she had to. With skillful planning, Saihara was able to create a free day where she could lounge in her dorm and have a 1 on 1 with herself. All alone. Nobody to ruin her day. Nobody to disturb the peace. Nobody...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. .•* Rock this Bed Till’ it Breaks *•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saihara is in her room reading a book, when Kaito comes knocking at her door. Certain events ensue.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> This chapter contains nonconsensual smut, read at your own risk :,)</p>
<p>If you skip, you will not miss anything important, just know that Saihara was violated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saihara was able to create a free day where she could lounge in her dorm and have a 1 on 1 with herself. All alone. Nobody to ruin her day. Nobody to disturb the peace. Nobody...</p>
<p>
  <i> ~ Ding dong ding dong ding dong! ~</i>
</p>
<p> The loud sound echoed across the room. Saihara sighed lightly, sticking a thin white slip of paper into her book page. She swiftly got up and opened the door. “Oh, hey Kaito.” She was fairly surprised to see the Astronaut boy at her door. “Hey, Saihara, can I come in?” The girl stepped back, allowing Kaito into her room.</p>
<p> Saihara took a seat on her bed, while Kaito hesitated, before sitting next to her. “So, what do you need?” Saihara questioned.</p>
<p>Kaito mentally prepared himself. “For a long time...” he began slowly. “I’ve get a certain way about you... I think you’re an amazing person and...” he hesitated. “I don’t want to be your friend, I wanna be your boyfriend.” Saihara blinked, surprised, as she felt Kaito’s palm slip into her hand.</p>
<p> “I’m in love with you.” After Saihara heard the words, she felt nervous. She barely knew Kaito, she didn’t even consider him a friend... She wanted to get to know him like she knew the others before she made a decision like this..! </p>
<p> “I’m sorry... I just don’t feel the same...” </p>
<p> The long silence after was absolutely crushing. Kaito was having a mental conversation with himself. Various thoughts were running through his head. Thoughts that went from despair, to a sickening form of determination. ‘If she doesn’t love me, I’m going to make her love me. I’m going to force my love onto her.’</p>
<p>
  <b>&lt;•&gt; Smut warning brought to you by Edible Anus &lt;•&gt;</b>
</p>
<p> Seconds after that sentence formed in his mind, Saihara  was pushed backwards flat onto the bed. She let out a surprised shriek. “Kaito, what are you doing!?” Her question have no answer, as Kaito ignored her, pinning her down.</p>
<p> Saihara kicked into struggled, making absolutely no progress against defeating Kaito.</p>
<p>
  <i>~ Z i i i p ~</i>
</p>
<p> Saihara felt her blood go cold at the sound.</p>
<p>Even if she wasn’t a detective, she would be able to understand what was going on. “Kaito, please, stop, I’ll go out with you-“ her sentence was cut off as her dress was flipped upward, and her thin black undergarments were put on display for Kaito.</p>
<p> She wailed as they were snatched off and thrown to the side, exposing her lady spot. “Kaito, stop!” She yelled. She was ignored once more, filling her heart with despair.</p>
<p>Kaito didn’t hesitate a second to shove his meat into her. Saihara let out an immediate scream of pain as the astronaut forced himself into her dry entrance.</p>
<p>He didn’t hesitate a second to start pumping his dick into her. The detective’s cries were only background noise to him. He was too focused on what he was doing to her. He pulled out for a second, and flipped her onto her back, before re-inserting. </p>
<p> The submissive girl did not enjoy the new position at all. He progressively went into her faster, as the girl felt a sense of unwanted pleasure run through her.</p>
<p>She felt like she was about to vomit all over the place. Her vision blurred with tears as Kaito increased speed. When Saihara thought it would never end, she felt Kaito release disgusting, sticky cum into her.</p>
<p> Kaito kept his dick in her for a moment as he calmed his aftershock. He then pulled out, zipping his pants back up and making himself look decent. “Don’t tell a soul.” The bedroom door clicked as Kaito exited the room.</p>
<p>
  <b>&lt;•&gt; After smut message brought to you by bagels &lt;•&gt;</b>
</p>
<p> Saihara shook, feeling alone and helpless for the first time since Kaede’s death. She wanted to lay there forever. But she knew she had to get up. </p>
<p>She weakly sat up out of the bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom, taking a shower and throughly cleaning herself. She threw out her clothes, and changed into an identical pair. </p>
<p> She ripped the sheets off her bed and picked up her book once more, laying on the bare mattress and reading to calm her nerves. She still knew that after this day, nothing would be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. .•* Red Streaks on a White Canvas *•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saihara struggles to keep her facade up when everybody wishes to talk to her the following day </p><p>~</p><p>Whoopity doopity I wonder if I cant get 3 chapters in one week</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Saihara was the first one to the Dining Hall. Probably because it was 6:30 in the morning. She tired and felt sick and didn’t want to be there, but she knew the others would be waiting for her.</p><p> She sat at a table and rested her head. At 6:45, Kaito entered the Dining Hall. He sat at a table across the room from Saihara, facing away from her.</p><p> At 7:00, Gonta sat down and talked to me about his recent search for those strange small bugs. Tenko joined us shortly after. At 7:30, Kirumi, Kiibo, Tsumugi, and Maki joined us. A few people sat with me, while Kirumi made us breakfast. Finally, at 8:00, Kokichi, Himiko, Korekiyo, Miu, Angie, and Ryoma entered the hall.</p><p> Kiibo was immediately kicked out of the table by Kokichi, who happily took the robots seat. “Heeeeey, Saihara,” he began his daily gossip, talking about Kiibo sinking to the bottom of the pool and Korekiyo preforming a ritual, and other various things. That was when he got to the last piece of gossip. “And finally, Kaito was missing for a good 1-2 hours yesterday. Nobody knows where he went.” </p><p> Saihara felt her heart rate go up suddenly. She swallowed word vomit. “..that’s strange....” she forced the words out of her mouth. Kokichi luckily didn’t suspect anything. “I know, right?”</p><p> A second later, Kirumi placed a plate of oatmeal in front of Saihara, passing out food to the people in the dining hall. Saihara thanked Kirumi, before digging into the meal. </p><p> She felt lucky that Miu was sitting with Kiibo, because the detective didn’t think she’d be able to tolerate the inventor’s vulgar language. Saihara was also quite grateful that Kokichi's mouth was stuffed full of toast so he couldn't talk to her. She still felt horrible, though. </p><p> Once she finished her oatmeal, she stood up from her seat and began walking towards the exit. Many people looked at her, confused, since she usually stayed longer. Kokichi quickly stuffed the last piece of toast in his mouth before trailing behind Saihara. "mmff- why leaving so soon, Saihara?" he asked. She walked out the door, heading in the direction of the library. "I thought I'd read this morning." the detective fibbed. "That's interesting, I thought you were going to do that.... Atua Atua whatever with Angie?" Saihara stopped in her route as she remembered what Angie asked her a few days ago. </p><p>
  <em> ~ Flashback ~ </em>
</p><p>
  <i> Saihara was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, reading an interesting novel. A hand pushed her book down, and Saihara looked up to see Angie's bright smiling face. "Oh- Hey Angie, what do you need?" she asked the artist. "Atua says, he wants Saihara to come pray with me tomorrow!" she said happily. Saihara rubbed her arm. "Sorry, I'm busy tomorrow. I'm free the day after, is that okay?" she replied. Angie nodded. "Nyahahaha! That's perfect! Same time here tomorrow!"</i>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ Flashback End ~ </em>
</p><p> "Oh... yeah... Wait, how did you-" Saihara began, but Kokichi was suddenly... gone? Saihara looked around, greatly confused, and decided that shrugging it off and walking out to the courtyard would be the best solution.</p><p> Angie was yet to arrive, so Saihara sat down on the bench and gazed at the sky. ‘Ahem!’ Saihara snapped out of her trance, seeing Angie, bright as ever, in front of her. “Is Saihara ready?” </p><p> The blue haired one gave a nod, and Angie immediately got on her knees. Saihara awkwardly sat herself next to her. Angie our her hands together, and she copied. For a few long moments, the only sound was Angie humming faintly. During those moments, Saihara had many thoughts running through her mind.</p><p> ‘Should I tell her about what happened? Would she keep my secret? I don’t want this to be a secret though... what would happen to me if everyone found out? Wouldn’t it be better to tell everyone? But Kaito would surely be very mad at me... god, this is so confusing...’</p><p> The silence was broken by Angie’s voice. “Atua would like us to tell him anything that’s troubling us!” She stated. “Don’t worry, he’s a very nice person, he won’t be upset!” Saihara was fairly caught off guard, and she barely silenced a surprised noise. “So, does Saihara have anything she’d like to tell Atua?”</p><p> “...”</p><p> “No, I do not...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. .•* ”Well I’ll be Dammed!” *•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a close call in the dining hall, Kaito decides it’s time for a Round Two. But this time, Kokichi is on detective duty.</p><p>~</p><p>All smut in this chapter is not described / not the main focus. This chapter revolves around Kokichi and Miu collaborating to get a grip on what’s happening to Saihara. So you shouldn’t skip this chapter ^.^ </p><p>You also might notice how I used a lot of... exclamation points and interesting adjectives in this chapter. Mostly because I would like to write this in a way that makes everything happening seem like it’s just a big theatre show. What’s better than exaggerated words? (P.S., if you wanna have some fun, read this in a Monokuma voice!) .•*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Kokichi usually didn’t get up early. But after hearing what Gonta said about Saihara, he had to wake up early. But if he wanted to wake up early, he couldn’t go to sleep and risk missing the perfect time! So, naturally, the boy had to do what any smart person would do in his situation... Pull an all nighter (“Like in those detective movies Saihara makes me watch all the time!”). </p><p> He had a good supply of manga (stolen from the game room), food (provided by mother Kirumi), and caffeine (Taken from Miu’s lab)! He got so lost reading that epic criminal manga that he didn’t know it had already been several hours! He luckily had a good sense of time, so he bookmarked his manga, got dressed, and headed to the dining hall at exactly 5:57. It was quite boring waiting, even if it took 6 minutes for the beloved Saihara to arrive.</p><p> “Oh- Kokichci, you’re up early.” She said in her oh-so-dashing voice. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you before Kiiboy came in and ruined the atmosphere.” He stated. “O-kaaaay...” she responded. “Me and Iruma have noticed how you’ve been acting quite strange lately... It was so strange that I had to leave you in the middle of our conversation just to ask someone if they noticed anything!” His voice droned on. “So, what did you do when you suddenly just disappeared for an entire day?”</p><p> He noticed Saihara stiffen. “I was in my room reading, of course.” It was around this time that Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!, heard noise coming from the dining hall. He stood beside the door, listening to Saihara finish her sentence..! And the duo didn’t know a thing!</p><p> “In your room reading the entire time?” Saihara nodded briskly. “Well, maybe it has something to do with Kaito?” This argument was surely heating up! Saihara scratched the back of her head. “I...” she struggled with her words, backed into a corner. </p><p> “Perhaps.... it’s something more... how should I put this.... something that belongs in a bedroom?” Saihara’s blood went cold. Meanwhile, Kaito had to stop his cover from being blown..! </p><p> “Morning, guys!” He walked into the room, optimistic as ever. With Kaito listening, this conversation surely couldn’t continue. “Good morning, Kaito! We were just talking about-“ Kokichi’s mouth was quickly covered. “Touchy things.” Saihara covered up the true meaning, unaware of Kaito’s knowledge. Kaito nodded, before taking a seat at the table next to Shuichi. </p><p> “I was meaning to ask you, could you meet me outside the dorms in 5? I found something I want you to look at.” Saihara gave a slow nod. “Yeah, I can...” </p><p> “That’s great!” And with that, Kaito exited the Dining Hall. Kokichi, greatly confused, looked at Saihara, who was painted in misery. “What’s wrong, Shumai?” He asked. “Nothing.” She flashed a fake smile, before exiting the Hall, right as Tenko and Gonta entered. </p><p> “Where is Saihara going?” Gonta questioned. Kokichi said nothing, sitting in silence for a long time. Once he believed the time was right, he rose from his seat around 6:20, and walked to the dorms. He made a beeline towards Miu’s room, repeatedly pressing the doorbell.</p><p> After what felt like a century, Miu opened the door. “Do you mind if I take a moment of your time, Iruma?”</p><p>~</p><p> 7:46. Saihara and Kaito were gone. Iruma and Ouma has absolutely no idea where they went, so they had retreated to the game room to analyze what was going on.</p><p>They kept jumping from conclusion to conclusion (“She’s secretly a boy!” “She’s been trying to clear the Death Road of Despair!” “She’s a traitor!”). That was when Miu suggested something more in the box. Her eyes widened as she thought of an idea. Kokichi noticed this. “What did you think of?! Spit it out!”</p><p> “Well I’ll be dammed... Saihara is getting boinked by Kaito! Not just boinked... They’re in a secret relationship!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. .•* Story !Intermission¡ *•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick recap of the last 4 chapters! .•*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome! Hello, hi! If you’ve gotten this far into the story, congratulations! I’m glad you’re enjoying it so far! In case my writing is confusing (hah hah you know it is Aries stop sugar coating yourself), here’s a recap of what’s happened so far</p>
<p>- Kaede and Rantaro’s Death (before story)</p>
<p>- Saihara’s sudden rise (before story)</p>
<p>- Kaito’s crush on Saihara (before story)</p>
<p>- Saihara arranges a free day (Prologue)</p>
<p>- Saihara gets boinked (Chapter 1)</p>
<p>
  <s> - Saihara disappears into the edge hole while praying to Jesus with Angie </s>
</p>
<p>- Saihara decides to “Keep her secret longer” (Chapter 2)</p>
<p>- Saihara gets boinked again (Chapter 3)</p>
<p>- Kokichi and Miu think it’s “Safe consensual sex” (Chapter 3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Also holy shit I’m surprised that I managed to get out this many chapters of a book in like 2 days wtf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. .•* My Proposition *•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe I'll recreate the series ??? O-o</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>whats up, guys. long time no see. as many of you can see, this story is discontinued, and hasn't been updated since the twenty-sixth of February. Yikes. I personally get pissed whenever a story is ended abruptly, and seeing that this it my most popular story, as of right now {6/21/2020} it has nine hundred, seventy-five hits and forty-two kudos. I'm ashamed that I left this work in the dust. As I look through recent posts, I see that they can barely even hit 350 reads. I really wanted to break away from the fiction, because I don't want it to be the one I'm known by. Multiple people have recognized me outside of ao3 for this work, so I think it's time for me to stop running.</p><div class="center">
  <p> My Proposition </p>
</div>If this story hits 1k views and 50 kudos, I'll make a rewrite of the story, with 15 parts, better writing, realistic scenarios, and a more serious tone. If that rewrite gets the same attention this work received at the same age, I'll finish the entire thing. If it doesn't get off the ground, I'll never contribute to this AU again. The rest of it is in your hands, readers. If I end up posting a rewrite, I'll put a link in the bottom notes. Love you guys, goodbye &lt;3
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>